Duda existencial (GerIta)
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Contenido Yaoi -No lemon- (ChicoxChico) Cautivadora historia GerIta. Italia se aferra a la idea de que Alemania fue alguna vez Sacro Imperio Romano. ¿Podrá cambiar de idea o se aferrará su pasado?


**(N/A: Si, ya se que aun tengo unos... 4 fics por terminar, pero, después de tanta insistencia, he aquí un GerIta de Hetalia. No son mi OTP -aun 7u7-, pero los Shippeo OwO -le gusta GreciaxJapón(?)-**

 **ACLARO, RECIEN TERMINO DE VER HETALIA, SI ALGUNA REFERENCIA ME ES ERRONEA FAVOR DE DECIRME, PERO FAVOR DE NO LLENARME DE ARENA LOS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR, HAGAN CRITICA CONSTRUCTUVA, NO DESTRUCTIVA.**

 **Les agradecería eso uwu. Recuerden que tía Rinmika los hama.**

 **Besitus~)**

* * *

-... Siempre voy a esperar por ti, Sacro Imperio Romano...

Tristes, pero esas fueron las ultimas palabras del pequeño Italia después de un tenue beso en labios tras la despedida de Sacro Imperio Romano. Después de esto, nunca mas volvió a verle, no supo que le había sucedido, no hubo noticias palpables de que seguía vivo y bien.

Abrió los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía incomodo y ciertamente pesado, por decir apretado para agregar, dio vuelta a su cabeza y oh no. Italia, oh Italia ¿Por que Italia se empeñaba en dormir a su lado? ¿Que de especial tenia su cama como para que Italia fuere a dormir justo a su lado? Quizá, quizá no era la cama, quizá era el mismo. No, no. Alemania sacudió su cabeza negando las idioteces que pensaba. Ahora si que necesitaba sacar a Italia de su cama, quisiera el, o no.

-Italia-le llamo-Italia, despierta-volvió a hablarle-Italia-le pico una mejilla, el otro solo sonrió, parecía tener un muy buen sueño-A la mierda esto-se quito las mantas y se levanto de la cama, posteriormente fue a arreglarse para un nuevo día, esperaba que Italia se despertase en cuanto regresara. Que equivocado estaba. El castaño se encontraba recostado, no, cuajado -esparcido, desparramado, extendido(?)- en toda la cama, su sueño era tal que estaba hasta babeando. El rubio solo le miro fatigado y casi rendido. Japón no tardaba en llegar y este seguía dormido, vaya soldado.

-suspiro honda y profundamente-¡Italia, hora de despertar!-anuncio a todo pulmón haciendo brincar al otro fuera de la cama-Vamos, ponte de pie y alístate, hay cosas por hacer-ordeno

-¿Que cosas?-dijo el castaño seguido de un largo y tendido bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos

-¡Agh!-suspiro molesto-Solo cámbiate, recuerda que Japón llega temprano y no me gusta hacerlo esperar a causa tuya-dijo de último y salió de la habitación

Pasada una hora completa, Italia bajo ya uniformado para desayunar. Su día ya comenzaba a pintarse de otro color. Ayer desayunaron pasta, hoy desayunarían wurst. Habían acordado cocinar un día cada uno; pobre Japón, las cosas que tenia que aguantar cuando las reuniones eran en casa de Alemania.

-Buenos días-saludo cordial el serio azabache

-Ah, Japón-sonrió-Pensé que llegarías mas tarde-camino donde ambos-Buenos días-saludo

-Nuestras reuniones siempre se sitúan a las ocho treinta de la mañana, Italia-hablo el azabache haciendo una breve reflexión-Toda la semana has estado distraído, ¿Sucede algo?

-Yo le veo igual que siempre-comento Alemania mientras engullía su delicioso desayuno acompañado de una deliciosa y fría cerveza-Aunque...-le miro detenidamente. Realmente Italia se veía algo decaído, tenia unas ojeras poco pronunciadas, pero no era lo que evidenciaba su malestar, se estaba comiendo el wurst que preparo Alemania. Si no era pasta o pizza, Italia no comía. Asi que, claramente, se le notaba mal.

-Sugiero posponer nuestra reunión hasta que Italia se encuentre en optimas condiciones para poner su poca atención en nuestros consintientes asuntos. ¿Estas de acuerdo?-dijo Japón

-No quisiera, pero si debe ser así, no hay de otra-suspiro

-¿Crees que su hermano sepa que le sucede?

-¿Romano? No, honestamente no creo que Romano lo sepa, hasta donde estoy enterado, Austria se hizo cargo de el mientras era pequeño, pero... Quizá si va con Hungría...-se llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba

Y no lo pensó dos veces, mando a Italia a casa de Austria en cuanto pudo, eso y después vio partir a Japón, se había quedado totalmente solo. Y antes aquello no le importaba, es mas, amaba su soledad pero, ¿Por que todo era tan callado ahora? Todos los días habían gritos y lloriqueos por toda la casa, y ahora... Y ahora todo era paz y silencio, un silencio tan solitario y frio que le helaba los huesos. Suspiro. Estúpido Italia, se maldecía internamente, ahora por su culpa extrañaba el bullicio diario al que se había sometido por culpa de ese castaño amante de la pasta y cabeza de chorlito. La casa se sentía tan sola sin el que ahora no dejaba de pensar en eso. Recordó entonces, su ultimo San Valentín; Italia le había regalado flores y no cualquiera, eran unas rosas rojas. A veces era muy fácil entender a Italia, otras mas, era un enigma.

¿Que era el para Italia? ¿Que tan importante era el para el castaño? Y lo mas importante, ¿Por que carajo pensaba esas cosas? ¡Joder! ¡Estúpido y quejica Italia! Ahora por causa suya, estaba confundido.

 **-Italia Pov** -

Históricamente hablando, se dijo muchas veces que Sacro Imperio Romano había muerto, pero en la guerra, los países sufrimos muchos cambios. Lo he estudiado una y mil veces, su territorio, su cambio temporal, tu figura y físico, todo. El no murió, el solo... el solo se transformo. Se volvió alguien mas, perdió sus recuerdos y junto con ello, me perdió a mi de su lado.

Siempre le he estado esperando, hoy no es la excepción. Todos los días me levanto y pienso en quien se ha convertido. Mi cabeza lo piensa y lo razonó hasta dormir. Le tengo frente a mi y aun así no estoy seguro de que sea el. He valorado el mostrarle poco a poco las cosas que por corto tiempo vivimos juntos, pero tengo miedo de hacerle daño, que me odie y que prefiera alejarse de mi.

Alemania siempre dice, que si uno no arriesga, no se gana. Pero no quiero ganar a costa del tener que herir a quien quiero. ¿A quien quiero? No. Bueno, no de la forma en la que quería a Sacro Imperio Romano. Muy en el fondo, aun cuando pienso que ambos son la misma persona, siento como si usara a Alemania como reemplazo para Sacro Imperio Romano. Soy una horrible persona. Lo se.

 **-Normal Pov-**

-¡Ita-chan!-le estrecho entre sus brazos-¿Como has estado? Mírate nada mas, estas tan lindo

-Hu-Hungria... me ahogo-dijo aturdido, se estaba quedando sin oxígeno

-¡Oh!-le soltó-Perdona, tiene un buen tiempo que no te veo-sonrió y le hizo pasar-Dime, ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Alemania me mando. Solo me dijo que viniera contigo y que cuando me sintiera mejor que regresara a casa-comento sin ánimos

-Te vez muy apagado ¿Qué pasó con el pequeño Ita-chan que siempre reía y sonreía...-le miro mas detenidamente-Es eso otra vez ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿"Eso" que?-ladeo su cabeza sin entender

-No puedes seguir hiriéndote así, Veneciano-le regaño. Era muy rara la vez cuando ella le llamaba por su nombre de pila-Hace ya mucho tiempo que paso, ¿No crees que es hora de seguir adelante?

-Lo se, lo intento. Siempre lo hago, trato de sobre salir por mi mismo, y al final mi miedo a desaparecer me hace ceder y Alemania siempre termina salvándome. Pero... es que tengo tanto miedo a terminar como el que...

-No se como es que Sacro Imperio Romano perdió su batalla, pero si ese miedo es el que te impide seguir, haz que ese miedo te invite a luchar. Alemania estaría muy destruido si desaparecieras.

-Soy una carga para el...-murmuro

-Lo eres, pero Ita-chan... Eres esa carga que lleva con gusto-sonrió

-¿De que hablas?

-Piénsalo detenidamente... ¿Que pensaste al ver a Alemania por primera vez? Estoy segura de que es algo que solo tu y Prusia saben claramente

Lo que Hungría le dijo, le dejo pensando. Algo que solo el y Prusia sabían. ¿Que pensó en cuanto vio a Alemania por primera vez? Lo analizo y lo retuvo, miro al cielo y sonrió; fue a Sacro Imperio Romano a quien vio cuando el destino le puso enfrente a Alemania. Muchos, incluyendo a Austria, sostenían la teoría de que Alemania fue Sacro Imperio Romano, que al perder la batalla solo olvido todo, su memoria se reseteo, sus recuerdos se perdieron y olvido quien fue.

Seguía pensándose y leyéndose ese libro para entender a los Italianos que había comprado. Le daba vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, pero cada vez que llegaba a la misma conclusión, volvía al comienzo y repasaba todo otra vez, solo para regresar al mismo lugar, a la misma incógnita. Esa sonrisa, esa torpeza ¿Por que esa persona tan inútil pero extrovertida a la vez le hacia perder la cabeza así? También lo repaso, se escabullido por ese recuerdo de la primera vez que cruzaron miradas, algo dentro, muy dentro de el les decía que debía protegerle siempre, pero no sabia que, y aun así, siempre ha estado allí para cuidar a Italia. Era ese algo que no podía explicar. Su día comenzó a obscureceres, había pasado todo el bendito día pensando en Italia y el porqué de sus sentimientos.

-Que tonto soy.-se dijo, tomo su abrigo y salió

Comenzó a vagar sin rumbo aparente, pero el caprichoso destino se lo llevo donde Italia esperaba el arribo de un nuevo día. Se encontró entonces frente al hogar de Austria, examino la estructura de arriba a abajo, quería y no quería. ¿Que pasaría si era recibido por Italia? Eso simplemente aclararía muchas cosas y volvería al principio de todas sus incógnitas, pero, si era así, nunca le dejaría ir. Ya lo había decidido.

Decidido, pero indeciso a la vez, aproximo su mano al timbre, tragaba saliva como si se fuere a ahogar; apartaba su mano y la volvía a acercar, la guerra era fácil de sobrellevar ¿Por que esto no? Por que debía ser victima de algo que no pidió. Fue entonces que toco el timbre que resonó por toda la casa.

-se aproximo a paso lento-Alemania, me impresiona verte aquí a estas horas. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Austria, vine por Italia-dijo

-Se encuentra en su cuarto. Ha pasado todo el día con Hungría

-¿Celoso?-arqueo una ceja

-¿Celoso yo? ¿De el? No me hagas reír-contesto ciertamente aturdido

-No lo se, los italianos son conquistadores-sonrió

-Mantente al margen Alemania, suenas a Prusia intentando burlarse de mi-le dio paso-Anda, entra.

-¿Italia?-llamo a la puerta. Esta, se abrió

-Alemania-sonrió-Pasa, pasa. Ita-chan estaba esperándote

-¿Que? ¿A-A mi?-tartamudeo incrédulo, la castaña solo mantenía su sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza, entonces le empujó dentro

-¿A-Alemania...?-le miro sorprendido

-Eh...-aclaro su garganta y se paró derecho-Hungría dijo que me esperabas

-¿Eh? No... Yo no...-desvío la mirada-Vete...-susurro

-Italia...

-¡Vete! ¡Si te quedas aquí solo empeorara!-grito mientras que de sus mejillas resbalaban pequeñas lágrimas. Sobresalto a Alemania. El rubio no sabia que hacer, esa pequeña persona estaba llorando a causa suya. Entro en pánico, dejo actuar a sus impulsos y cuando creyó que nada podía empeorar, se encontraba tomando por los hombros a Italia , aprisionando sus labios con los suyos. Sin embargo, no planeaba detenerse. Al principio Italia había quedado estético, pero con el paso de los segundos se dejo llevar por las caricias de Alemania y se dejo abrazar por ese cálido sentimiento.

En ese momento, no importo quien fue, si no quien era ahora en realidad. Se separaron lentamente siendo unidos por un tenue hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios.

-Y-Yo... No soy bueno con las palabras...-dijo mientras caminaba dando pasos hacia atrás

"No me odies"

-¡Espera Ludwing!-le llamo desesperado. Italia nunca le había llamado por su nombre. Quedo estático. Otra vez.-N-No entiendo... Creí... que solo éramos amigos-a Alemania se le subió el rojo hasta las orejas. Quedo mudo, o eso creía.

-¡L-La culpa es tuya por hacer todo eso de abrazarme, besarme y dormir a mi lado!-divago, ya la había cagado. Se tapo la boca con la mano derecha y rogaba a dios que la tierra se lo tragara

-P-Pero... si no quisieras no hubieras aceptado-dijo sin nada.

Aah~ ya había captado el asunto. Oh no... Italia ya había comprendido. A Alemania no le quedo mas que encogerse de poco en poco por la vergüenza tamaño mundo que acababa de tener. Ahora, necesitaba irse y sentirse miserable. Sin embargo al intentar huir -estratégicamente(?)- Italia tomo su mano.

-Nee, nee, Alemania eh...-sonrió-Quédate a dormir

-¿¡Pero que dices!?-pregunto alterado

-Ya es muy noche... y seria peligroso si regresas solo...

-Italia tiene razón-comento Austria acompañado de Hungría. ¿Que hacían allí? O mejor dicho ¿Hace cuanto que estaban allí?

-De todas formas ya esta todo listo para que vayan a dormir-agrego la castaña sonriente. A eso se le llama confabulación.

Podía defenderse solo siempre. Podía pelear contra cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente. Pero no podía lidiar con esos ojitos de perrito apaleado que tenia Italia cuando le miraba, simplemente no podía resistirse. Asi que sin nada mas que agregar, acepto la oferta a dormir allí.

Era de esperar que, si era una casa tan grande, dormiría solo o algo así, después de lo ocurrido, ahora mas que nunca Italia se empeño a dormir al lado de Alemania. Era mejor aceptarlo, si no el pequeño Veneciano haría berrinche, comenzaría a lloriquear y no había ganas de oírle a esas horas.

El cuarto de Italia estaba lleno de pinturas, bellos retratos de todos y cada uno de los países mas apegados a el y a Romano, pero, el cuadro más grande de todos era un retrato de Alemania. Reposaba justo frente a la puerta, mirando toda la habitación, el rubio quedo enternecido, no sabia que fuera tanto para Italia.

-Ve~ ¿Te gusta? Hace no mucho que lo pinte-dijo

-¿Que hace aquí entonces?

-Lo deje aquí porque creí que me odiarías si lo veías-el rubio volteo bruscamente a verle

Eso lo decía todo. Italia no planeaba asesinar una bella amistad por un sentimiento y una duda existencial, se tragaría todo su dolor y seguiría sonriendo mientras que fingía estar bien. Se mantendría en pie aun si se estaba derrumbando por dentro.

Esos hermosos ojos color almendra, ese suave cabello color chocolate, esa hermosa sonrisa que despedía dicha y paz. Ese pequeño cuerpo, esa débil pero fuerte figura guardaba mucho dentro de el.

-No podría odiarte.-sonrió

Cuerpo de anchos hombros, ojos azules como el cielo, cabellera rubia pálida, peinada a la perfección, un carácter firme y fuerte heredado gracias a los años. Su valor y fuerza de voluntad, eran los ojos que le esperaban antes de llegar a su hogar.

No habían mas palabras para describir la situación o sus sentimientos. No había mas que hablar o discutir. Ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento, el mas pequeño estaba lleno de gozo, ya no pensaría en su pasado, solo le recordaría con amor y el mas grande, bueno... el también estaba gozando, aunque muy por fuera de ello estaba avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Esa noche, Veneciano durmió abrazado a Ludwing, pero esta vez, el estaba entre sus brazos, recibiendo su calor.

* * *

 **/Y fin QuQ**

 **El que no lloro con esto, es insensible xD(?)**


End file.
